Another Time
by sammers06
Summary: It's reunion time at horizon. How will Scott and Shelby react to seeing each other after 5 years.


  
  
  
He wondered what she has been doing for the past five years. They went their separate ways for college, but he never forgot her. He didn't want to forget her. He loved her, and he still loves her. He sat on his bed every morning and every night and looked at a picture of them together at the "MORP," and he wondered why he never called her when they were in college. He heard through Auggie, who was still with "Jewels," that Daisy and Shelby share an apartment. One thing he heard was that Shelby has a great boyfriend who she met in college. He was a senior when Shelby was a freshman. Scott also heard that he never hurt Shelby, which he was glad about, and that when Shelby told him about everything that happened to her he didn't run he tried to understand as much as he could, and he never pushed her.   
  
Scott was snapped out of his daydream by his friend, Chris. Chris was Scott's roommate. He never asked about Shelby, knowing that it hurt Scott to talk about it.   
" Scott come on were going to be late for work," said Chris. Chris and Scott work at the local YMCA. Their jobs are to help troubled kids have a little fun in their lives. Scott loved the job. Chris was just there because he needed the money.   
"I'm coming. Just give me a sec.," said Scott.   
" Hey, Scott, you got a letter today. It's from Mount Horizon High School," Chris told Scott. Scott heard Horizon and he got a flashback to when he first told Shelby he loved her. Scott snapped out of the memories and finished putting on his shoes, and he headed out the door with Chris to go to work.   
  
  
"Shelby I'm home," said Daisy as she walked in the door. She was looking through the mail. She saw two letters from Horizon. "Shell you got some mail."  
"Ok I'll be right out to get it," Shelby told Daisy. Shelby was out of her room in a couple of minutes to get her mail.   
"Dais, Andy is out of town for awhile. Do you want to go get something to eat tonight?" Shelby asked. Shelby works at a local office and Daisy works at a local restaurant. Shelby thought about him once in awhile. She heard that he really hasn't had a steady girlfriend since her. She still loves him, but this is what he wanted so she decided to get on with her life. She started dating Andy a year after they met. Shelby opened the letter from Horizon and was shocked when she read it. It was a letter announcing a reunion. The reunion was being put together by Juliet. Shelby heard that Juliet and Auggie where still together and last year she had a baby. Juliet got to be a size 7 when she was pregnant and she didn't care. Shelby heard through Auggie that Juliet didn't cut and binge after she had the baby.   
"So, Shell, are you going to the reunion? Also, where do you want to eat tonight?" Daisy asked.   
"I might go. It will be the first time in 5 years that I will see Scott though. You pick where we should go for dinner.," said Shelby.   
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
All the Horizon students were on their way back to Horizon. No one knew what was in store for him or her. All Scott could do was think about Shelby. All Shelby thought about was how her boyfriend didn't want to come with her to meet all of her friends, and she also thought about how it was going to feel like seeing Scott again. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. She didn't know if he was married, or if he was even going to be there. Shelby was snapped out of her thoughts by Daisy.  
  
" Where here," Daisy told Shelby. She felt sorry for Shelby. She was the only one that knew the reason why Scott and Shelby broke up. Juliet, Ezra, Auggie, Sophie, and Peter tried to find out the reason to help Shelby feel better. Scott got over their break-up pretty fast. It took Shelby over a year to get over it. When Shelby told Daisy the reason about the break-up she became really close with Shelby.   
The next part: What will happen when Scott and Shelby see each other? Will Scott even show up?   
  
Please send feedback so I know if I should go on with more sections. E-mail Address~Hailey2002@aol.com  
  
  
  
  



End file.
